Whisper
by Panny-Plan
Summary: Trunks is a player. Pan is a playee. Trunks sleeps with Pan. Pan gets pregnant. What's the point of her dissapearance, and what's the outcome of her return? Things just go downfall from there...
1. Chapter One

****

Whisper

By: Panny-Plan

Summary: Trunks is a player. Pan is a playee. Trunks sleeps with Pan. Pan gets pregnet. What's the outcome of her disappearance?

But five years later, she's reseen, with new secrets, new lies, and a new person by her side. Who is this mysterious little one? Why does she have to do with Pan? And maybe, just maybe, is it possible that this little stranger, could be the daughter, Trunks ran away from?

****

Chapter 1::WHat trouble it may cause::

A/N: Yada yada yada. Let's skip the lectures, alright? I feel like I'm at boot camp or something! Honestly! Any how the title doesn't fit the story for a real long time... but I hope it will! I've written a few chapters of this, so tell me if I should keep updating them.

Alright... who put the mouse in my slippers? LoL. The story starts off really strange, but it evens out. Infact, to tell you the truth, this hole chapter is strange. Doesn't make to much sense, but hey, that's just me, right? Yeah, so I'm guessing you guys stopped talking to me? Hey! Don't go away! Please! Come BACK! NOW! Good. R/R!

*****Chapter One: What Trouble it may cause...

* **

"You can never go and follow your dreams, if your heart is keeping you down..."

***

****

Trunks sighed in bliss. It was a long time since he had sex like that. He opend his eyes to see the 16-year-old Pan snuggled against his chest. He felt alittle guilty about taking her virginity away when she's only 16, but he was in the mood for sex and Pan was offering it. But it wasn't like his usual one night stands. He felt like he really did have feelings for Pan. But he shook away the feelings as fast as they had come.

Pan mumbled and opeoend her eyes. Her stomach was so sore. SHe looked up at Trunks and smiled. She lost her virginity to him, but she loved him. And he told her last night that he loved her. Pan leaned up and kissed him.

Trunks got that chill down his spine again. He couldn't be falling for Pan. She was Pan! Panny! He just slept with her to satify his own sex needs.

Pan got up and left with a goodbye and I'll call you later today. Trunks laid back on his bed and sighed. Yup. It was the good life to be a player. Especially with young fresh meat like that offered.

*

Pan sat in shock as her doctor told her the truth. she was pregnet. And she knew exactly who the father was. It was Trunks. The only guys she had ever slept with. Pan got up, still in her state of shock. "Thank you Dr."

He grinned. "No problem."

Pan rushed towards capself Corps. SHe walked up to his secretary.

"Molly? can I talk to Trunks?"

His secretary looked up and smiled. "OF course. I'll tell him you're comming up."

Pan grinned. "Don't bother. I want it to be a surprise."

Molly nodded and shrugged. She wnet back to doing paperwork. Pan ran into the elevator which was very crowded. "Seven please." Pan looked down at the buttons. 2-7 were all lit up. Pan sighed and stood at the back of the elevaor waiting to get off.

Finaly when the last people of six left and the new got on, it was going up to seven. The doors opened and Pan jumped off. SHe walked down the narrow hall, doging robots everynow and then who came by sweeping the floor. She came o the office that read : BREIFS TRUNKS CAPSULE CORPERATION HEAD EXUTIVE.

Pan pushed the doors opend not even bother to knock. THe sight didn't welcome her. But she was in such a foul mood that she didn't care weather he and goten were having sex. But she would had had to get that on tape. IT would have been priceless.

He was stittin in his chair, shirt laying half across the room with a blonde girl sitting in his lap in nothing but her bra and panties. He looked around the girl and smiled at Pan. "Hey Panny."

Pan flushed with anger. SHe looked at the girl. "YOu. get out.'

SHe stood up and holded herself. "NO."

Pan trned reder than blood. "NOW! BEFORE I MAKE YOU!"

THe girl grabbed her dress and pulled it over her head. she made a small hmp and walked out. Pan followed her with her eye and saw her slam the door shut. Trunks looked furious.

"WHy'd the hell did you do that? I was having fun!"

Pan turned even reder that she was maroon. "FUN! FUN! I'LL TELL YOU WHAT FUN IS TRUNKS BREIFS. FUN IS WHAT WE USED TO DO! PLAY GAMES, SPAR, AND SPY ON PEOPLE!"

Trunks rolled his eyes. SHe had to find out sooner or later. "Pan, those were the old days. I was innocent... before I got introduced to sex... that changed everything. My idea of fun now is not playing video games eating pizza and spying on GOten and Bra. It's being a player. picking up girls and droppin em."

"SO is that it?" she asked softly. "Is that why you wanted to have sex with me so badly? Because I was just there?"

Trunks shook his head. "No way Pan. Not because you were just there. Because you have a great body. Pan, the sex was great, but well... you aren't."

"goD DAMNIT TRUNKS! I LOST MY VIRGINITY TO YOU! IS THAT WHAT I AM TO YOU? YOUR LITTLE SEX TOY? YOUR PERSONAL WHORE YOU JUST TALK SWEET TO AND FUCK WHEN EVER YOU LIKE?"

Trunks thought it over for a minute. "Basically..."

"Well I'm not going to let it happen Trunks. You got me pregnety you son of a bitch!"

Trunks laughed. "Yeah. my mom can be bitchy sometimes. Nothing compared to your mom or your grandma. Woah!"

Pan clentched her fists tight. SHe felt her nails dig into her palms. "Don't you dare insult my family Trunks. I may not be stronger than you, but you know my dad is a hell of alot stronger than you can imagen to be. Insult on more thing about his wife or mother, he'll kick your ass. And for what you did to me."

Trunks thought it over. He was a bit afriad of gohan, but not entirely. "Oh. Is poor little helpless Panny sending her daddy to fight her battles for her?"

A tear escaped Pan's eye. "Trunks! Why can't you see that I love you! I love you so much it's kililng me! I gave myself to you because you said you loved me back."

Trunks golled his eyes. "Pan, when do you know me to tell the truth ever so often?"

Pan stared up at him. "You really didn't mean it did you? You have no feelings for me what so ever."

Trunks nodded. "Nope. And besides. I have feelings for Marron. Not little kids like you Pan. I'm 29. Your're 16. I'm a full grown man. I need a woman. Not a little girl."

Pan burst into tears. "I hope your happy Trunks. By morning, you nor nobody else i know right now will hear of son Pan ever again as long as you shall live. And tell Marron to have lots of kids for me, and if she needs any just send me a postcard and I'll send you your child."

Trunks banged his forehead. 'Pan, your on your own. it's not my fault you didn't use birth control. NOt my fault any of this happend to you."

Pan took a deep breath. 'But it is your fault Trunks. I'm sorry but I have to go. I have to make some plans. ANd for my child's sake Trunks. I hope they never meet you, find you, read about you, even figure out who you are. I hope you go to hell. You stay away from me and my child. Do you understand? Good. I'm leaving."

Pan stormed out leaving Trunks shocked. DId she really mean that. SHe never wanted their child to know him? WHat was he thinking? HE had these compassionat thoughts in his mind of saying, but his words just were of anger. He wasn't made at Pan. He loved her. He truley loved her.

*

Trunks awoke the next morning figuring it was all a bad dream. He relized it wasn't when he heard GOhan and videl's anxious voices from downstairs.

"GOhan! Calm down. Tell me what happened again."

"We can't find Pan. She got home yesterday in a foul mood. We decided to back off to let her steam cool since that's what she always needs and this morning, she was gone. Her room execpt for her furniture is gone."

Videl was crying on GOhan's shoulder. "We have no idea where she is or even the slightest reason why she ran away."

Trunks had gotten dressed by now and went downstairs. GOhan spotted him and smiled hopefully. "Trunks?"

Trunks turned around and face him. "Yeah?"

"You're a close friend of pan's right?"

He nodded. "Yeah. I think so."

"DO you have any idea where she could have gone?"

Trunks thought for a moment... where would she go? "I have no idea gohan. I really don't." And he was telling the truth. He had no idea where Pan was right then and there. Trunks took off for work. Once he was in his office he sighed. He felt empty. He missed Pan even thought he had found out she had only been gone for a couple of hours. He shut his eyes tight and clampe them shut. "Pan? I love you."

*****

A/N: I know I'm completely evil *grins*. But tell me something I didn't already know? I'm working on a brand new fic, which I haven't name yet... I know. I know! Yall think I start to many fics and don't finish them, like Sacrifices, Kryptonite, and Lost... well I haven't given up, I just don't know where to start--I guess. But it's going to be a G/CC fic... I have the first chapter written, and I'm going to post tomorrow! But the title, I think unless I find something better will be Love Traitors. Catchy, aint it? R/R!!!

luv,

Panny-Plan


	2. Chapter Two

Whisper

By: Panny-Plan

Chapter Two::Purple Haired Stranger::

A/N: Alright, I'll buy it. *raise eyebrow at readers* Buy what? I'm just confusing myself! So did yall like that chappy? Does any one know how to freaking work the stupid font size thing! It's driving me mad!

Oh yeah! There's another thing! My mom got pissed at the cable company! I guess you know what that means! No DBZ! But could somebody please email me what has happened since Gohan went up to fight, and Videl got hurt, they will recive a nice mentioning in this ficcy! *sweatdrop* R/R... Oh yeah, Thank you so much for the reviews! Last chapter didn't make much sense, hey, wait a sec, neigther does this one! Kami, I don't even think this whole story makes sense, but hey, that's just my style of writting...

*****Chapter Two: Purpled Hair Stranger (yeah, I changed it...)

***

"Love has no bounderies. It is only limited to those who

won't free their minds..."

***

****

That was five years ago today. Pan sighed as she searched her purse for her keys. SHe found them and smiled. She was the best author of the Satan City Times and ad a wonderful life. Ever since she had moved out. Ever since she had escaped. 

Her past five years were the most pain, but the most relaxable. Her life at home, they were sufficating her. She was finally free. Finally free to do what ever she felt like doing. SHe turned the key in the knob and pushed the door open. SHe smiled as the toasty smell of a warm apartment met her face. she had just enought time to put down her work things and run right out the door with a cup of hot coca. 

Pan poured the sugar into the cup and drank slowly. It felt so good to her tense mucels. SH had been trying to write three chapters before the deadline, but she was so stressed, she didn't think she could do it. Pan put down her mug and dashed out the door to run back downtown.

*

Pan unlcoked her apratment door and opened it. IT was even warmer. "I'm home honey!" there was a high pitched squeel.

Pan put her purse on a side table and looked at the oven. Her roomate, Ceris, had been making a turkey. A little girl, no older than fve came into the room. She ran towards Pan. 

"Mommy!" Pan smiled and picked the little girl up. "Guess what Ceris is making?"

Pan already knew but decided to go along with it. "What?"

"A turkey for Christmas! Isnt that fun!"

Pan frowned. "But honey, it's not CHristmas yet. Christmas in in a few more weeks."

THe little girl smiled. "I know. But she said we should start celebrating early."

Pan giggle. "that sounds like Ceris." Pan looked down at the little girl. The little girl had thick curly locks of purple hair, baby blue eyes and a famous son grin and famous breif smirk. SHe was Riokko, Pan and trunk's five year old daughter.

"Momma?"

Pan looked down at her. "YEah hun?"

"Can you tell me another story about my daddy?"

Pan looked at her feet. "Yes Riokko." Pan picked her up and set her down in her lap. She looked into her daughters blue eyes. she looked so much like Trunks. SO much it hurt her. "You're daddy was a great person who loved life very much. But he got introduced to the wrong type of things."

Riokko smiled. "What kinds of things?"

Pan grinned. "You don't need to know yet. Any way, you look alot like him. He had purple hair, and blue eyes just like you. HE was amazing and had a special kind of charm."

Riokko looked up at her mother with hope in her eyes. "Mommy? Will I ever meet daddy?"

Pan held back tears. SHe refused to cry infront of her daughter. "No. I'm afraid not, Rieni."

__

(A/N: Riokko's pet name for Pan is Rieni. Yes I just got finished watching Sailor Moon so don't kill me!)

"WHy not?" She put her head on her mother's shoulder. "Don't you love him momma?"

Pan smiled. "I love him more than anything Rieni. But it's that he doesn't love me as much as I love him."

Riokko got tears in her eyes. How did she get such a caring mother, but such a hateful father? Pan wiped the tears away as they slid down her face. "Don't worry my little darling." Pan whispered. "We've lasted this long. You'll be fine. We'll be fine."

Ceris stepped into the room and grinned. "Pan! Your home! great. Come on Rieni. Let's eat dinner. The turkey is ready!

Pan stood up. "Great. I'm starved."

*

Trunks sighed. He laid back on his bed and shifted uncofotably. He missed Pan. He closed his eyes and heard his wife walk in with tons of shopping bags like everyday. HE worked for the money, and she spent it.

Trunks opened his eyes to see a blonde haired wonder crouching over him. "HEy Trunks. Long day?"

He nodded. "You got that right."

SHe smiled wider. "Awww, I bought you something that might cheer you up!"

Trunks sat up on their bed and watched her go through the million bags. SHe returned a moment later with something behind her back. 

"CLose your eyes." Trunks closed them. "Open your mouth." Trunks dropped his jaw slightly and felt her push something inside. he chewed and reconized the taste immediatly.

"ChocolateS?" he asked still not opeining his eyes."

"You got it!" Trunks opened his eyes and saw a box of chocolates by him. he grinned. He had a huge sweet tooth.

"Thanks Marron. You're the best." Trunks gobbled the chocolates down.

Trunks and Marron got married almost three years ago. Trunks had no idea if he did have a kid with Pan or if she was lying. ALl he did know is that she kept her word. She never even contacted her parents.

Trunks had told GOten and Bra about Pan's outburst. Bra had been furious that her brother was the reason she wasn't going to see her best friend ever again. Goten just starred blankly at him when he told them about his office. THe he looked over to GOhan and Videl. They had changed. They didn't seem the same. They still loved each other more than ever... but they were deperssed.

Goten and Bra got married last year, but had a child about four years ago. Around when Pan told Trunks she was pregnet.

THe phone rang. Trunks shifted on his bed and picked it up. "Hello?"

It was Bra. "Hey Trunks! Goten, Chels and I are going on a walk in the park. You and Marron wanna come?"

Trunks grinned. "Sure. We've got nothing better to do." Marron looked at him with a cluless expression on his face.

"Great!" Bra hung up the phone. SHe sighed deeply. "Just great."

*

Riokko pulled on her mother's jacket. "momma! Hurry! I wanna get there before all the snow melts!"

Pan laughed. "Riokko! Stay put! It's almost ten degress below frezing. The snows not going any where for a while."

RIokko smiled. she stood still while Pan bucled her jacket up. Pan finished iwht her and grinned up to Ceris. "Sure you don't wanna come Ceris?"

Ceris grinned. "No thanks pan. I've got some work I've got to do before the deadline. Have fun Riokko! And bring me a snow ball back and we'll keep it in the freezer."

Riokko's eyes lit up. "Ok!"

SHe pulled her mother out of the four story apartment building and ontro the icty streets of Satan City.

*****

A/N: Let me live! Please, I beg of you!!! *coughs, stands up and begins to dust off clothing* Don't you think I'd make a great Julia Roberts? Hehe. God damn spelling! Sorry yall, but it's always been bad... it's probably just because I type so damn fast on the keyboard... right. Any whoz... ewww! It smells really nasty in here, but yall don't need to know that, now do you? Ofcourse you don't! R/R please!

luv,

Panny-Plan


	3. Chapter Three

Chapter 3Mirror, mirror, on the wall, who is that saiyajin in the hall?

A/N: Hey, so all of you wanted to know what the hells going to happen when Trunks sees Riokko? Well, sorry to tell you, you're not going to find out! HEHEHE! I am so evil! *doges tomatoes* don't worry thouugh! You're going to like this chappy though! R/R please!!!! I'm just going on an updateing freinzy! Sombody stop me! LOL, first Descending, now Whisper... yeah, that's all I have to update! Bye!

*****Chapter 3: Mirror, Mirror, on the wall, who is that saiyajin in the hall?

***

"Don't hate love, if you must hate, hate the person who gives it to you..."

***

****

Pan shivered in the icy cold air. SHe was wearing her thick nacy blue coat, with sky blue gloves and a ski hat. Her short dark hair was was tied back into pig tails hanging from her ears. She was wearing her warmest pants, which were a fuzzy grey material, and her snow boots.

Riokko skipped ahead of her mother, enjoying the sensations of winter. SHe had always loved winter. Perhaps it was because Christmas was in winter and Riokko, just like Pan had always belived that Christmas brought maricles.

Pan rushed up to her daughter and took her hand. Riokko looked up and smiled warmly. Her cheeks were already a rosy red. Pan laughed. Riokko laughed with her. She was wearing her green combat boots, her black pants, her grey sweat shirt, and her big black coat. SHe was wearing a hat similar to Pan's and the same gloves (different sizes ofcours) expet hers were black.

The light turned green for them to walk across the street. Pan clutched tightly to her hand, and walked across the street. THey turned and walked into Satan City Park.

*

Trunks knocked on Bra's door. HE and Marron were all bundled up, getting ready for the harsh winter. He heard yelling from inside. A hyper five year old girl. Trunks smiled. He loved visiting his neice. He had always wanted kids. But Marron said she wasn't ready.

He heard GOten's voice from inside. "I'll get it! It's probably Trunks and Marron." He opened the door. He smiled his big famous Son grin. "I was right!"

"DADDY! DADDY! Who's there?" A little girl tugged on Goten's huge shirt. Goten looked down and grinned. He picked her up. The girls' eyes swelled up. "UNCLE TRUNKS!"

Trunks smiled. "Hey Chesly." He looked deep inside of her eyes. They were coal black. She had stringy blue hair which was pulled into a pony tail, and the same Son grin and Breif smirk.

Chelsy jumped in Trunks arms. HE was a second father to her. SHe loved Marron, she was after all her aunt, but some sort of bond made Trunks and Chelsy almost act like a father would to a daughter.

Goten smiled. Bra rushed out, her blue hair swaying on her shoulders. She had one arm in her coat, the other out, holding GOten's coat. "Here Goten! Take it!"

Goten looked at her and grinned. He took the coat from her and shut the door. All four of them walked out of the house, Chelsy in Trunks' arms.

*

Riokko smiled. "Momma! Look at this!"

Pan looked up. She was aching. They had been at the park for thirty minutes and she was already tired. "IT was the snow slowing her down, and because she was devloping a cold. Maybe the flu.

Riokko jumped in a snow piled, sending snow every where. Pan smiled and wiped some snow out of her face. Riokko looked up and grinned that famous son grin.

Pan leaned back on the bench, sipping the coffe she bought a minute ago, to warm her up. She sighed heavily and closed her eyes. SHe felt Riokko sit next to her.

Pan opend her eyes to see her daughter. "Hey momma!" 

"Hi Riokko."

Riokko smiled. THen she shivered. "Momma? DO you think I could get some hot chocolate from that stand thing? I'm kinda cold."

Pan nodded. "Do you want to go home?"

Riokko shook her head. "No. I just want something to drink."

Pan smiled. "Aliright. Come on." THey both got up and walked over to the coffe stand. Riokko got hot coca, while Pan got a refil in coffe. SHe needed all the caffine she could get.

Riokko finished her much and left it on the bench. THe mug left a steam of grey smoke in the air, from condensation. SHe left her mother and started to play in the snow again.

Pan smiled and watched her daugher. SHe took another sip and it was empty. SHe put her mug beside Riokko's.

Pan heard a familiar voice laughing. Two familiar. Three familiar. Four? How could it be? SHe turned her head fanticly trying to find out where the voices were comming from. IT was that voice again. THat same low male voice that greeted her so much.

Out in the distance she saw a little girl, with stringy blue hair, run in the snow. she heard a familiar voice. "Chesly! Wait for us!" Pan strained her eyes. She saw them. They took another step toward her, not relizing she was there. Another step. Then another. 

GOten and BRa were holding hands, Marron was looking off into the winter wonderland and Trunks--

Oh Kami, Trunks. Trunks was there. Pan's heart froze. SHe didn't know wheather to run away and hid, or just sit there, hoping that they wouldn't see her.

But they did see her. GOten looked over at her, and just assumed that she was another girl at the park. Bra didn't though.

She stared the girl down. SHe looked at the child next to her. It hit her. SHe smiled and ran toawards her. "PAN!"

Pan smiled weakly. How could they have found her? SHe was cut off by her thinking when her feet took over. SHe got up and started running towards BRa. "BRA!"

They embraced, crying on each other's shoulders. GOten, Marron, and Trunks ran up, painting. Trunks looked up. He couldn't help it. A small grin pried it's way through his lips. He looked at the girl, or Pan, and stared her down.

SHe had growed tremendously in the past five years. She had grown about a inch taller, but she had gotten a bigger body. Bigger breast, probably deeper curves, and if she turned around he would be able to see if her butt got any larger.(Trunks! You pervert! EWWWW! Back to the story...)

THey pulled apart, tears straking down their faces. "Bra! Oh my god!"

Bra smiled. "Pan! It's been iternity!"

"I know BRa! I know!"

They stayed a moment and chatted, until Goten cleared his throat. "A-hem."

Pan looked up. "GOTEN!" SHe swung her arms around his neck, knccking the breath our of him. 

"Nice to see you to Pan." He gasped. SHe let go, smiling wide. she turned to Marron.

SHe and Marron had never been that close, but they had always been friends. "Marron!"

Marron took her in a hug. "Hey Panny! Where have you been?"

Pan grinned. "Just somewhere." They pulled apart. SHe had no choice but to look at Trunks. HE smiled weakly down at her. But gudgin by the cold look she was giving him, she hadn't forgave him at all for walking out on her.

She let the mood pass though and swept him into a hug as well. "TRunks!"

Trunks didn't know what to do at frist. That strange wam fuzzy feeling returned inside of him. He hadn't had that feeling in five or six years. Since Pan left.

He put his arms around her and returend the hug. "Hey Pan."

Their hug was much longer than any of the others. But everyone knew how close of friends they were, and this was a special moment for two best friends to have.

They pulled apart. Trunks kissed her cheek in a friendly way. Pan didn't mind. Infact she wanted him to kiss her more, but not with everone watching. He grinned. "How have you been squirt?"

pan returend his grin. "Fine I guess. You guys weren't supposed to find me!"

Goten smiled now. "Pick a better hiding place. Bra and I don't live to far from here."

"Huh?"

Bra smiled. "We're married. And this little sweet heart is Chelsy. Say hi to Pan Chels."

Chelsy looked up at Pan and smiled. "HI PAN! Momma and daddy have told me great stuff about you! I'l glad I get to meet you!"

Pan looked down at the little girl. "It's great to meet you Chelsy." SHe looked back up at Bra. "so you did it. You kept your word. You are finally my aunt."

Bra grinned. "Yeah... but lets just keep it as best friends. Knowing I'm your aunt is a bit freaky."

Pan smiled. "Agreed." SHe felt something tugging on her pants. She turned around to see a little purpled hair stranger hiding behind her leg. GOten peered around at the little girl.

"Pan?" he asked. "Who's that?"

Pan looked back up to him. "Oh." She looked from Riokko to the gang. "This is Riokko. My daughter."

*****

A/N: Don't yall just want to kill me? Major cliffhanger, too keep yall in the groove. What the hell? I've been watching way to much of That 70's Show! Isn't Chelsy so cute? A mini Bra! LOL.

Trunks: What the hell is wrong with you, author? You're making me look like a jackass!

Panny-Plan: You are a jackass, Trunks. 

Trunks: Why?

Panny-Plan: For sleeping with me and leaving alone! *sniffes, and breaks down into hysterical sobs*

Trunks: But i slept with Pan, not you. SO STOP MAKING ME LOOK BAD! I SWEAR IF THIS GETS OUT AND THE REPORTERS GET A HOLD OF THIS..

Panny-Plan: *growls and turnes SSJ3*

Trunks: Super saiyajin? How can it be? *stares at fans for a moment, then faints*

Panny-Plan: I think that took care of him for a while, so yall, R/R please, and tell Trunks how mean he is! *powers down*

LOL, hope yall liked my skit....R/R!

luv,

Panny-Plan


	4. Chapter Four

Whisper

By: Panny-Plan

Chapter 4Secrets Unfold

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

A/N: Thanks to everyone who reviewed! It shows me how much everyone cares about my crazy fanfic ideas! I have to admit, this chapter is a bit lame, but I really can't live up to my huge cliffhanger!!! R/R please!!!!!! I think I made you all suffer enough! Here is chappy 4!!!!!!

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

*~*

__

Secrets can be more than just something you hide…something that has gone wrong…

*~*

****

The words bobbed around in Trunks head for a moment. 'This is Riokko. My daughter.' Daughter. Trunks looked down at the little girl. She looked just like him. Identical. Except for the purple locks. But she also looked a lot like Pan and Gohan…

Pan looked around the group, hoping one of them would say something. Marron finally spoke up, in a snobby voice. "She sure looks a lot like Trunks. Is he the father?"

Trunks looked at his wife. "No! No!" Trunks glanced over at Pan. "I've never slept with Pan! She's Panny! For gods sake!"

Pan smiled. "No. Marron Trunks is not the father. The man who is had purple locks. Riokko inherited my mother's blue eyes." Pan squirmed. She was a horrible liar. Why would they believe her now?

Riokko was looking around the group, for some sign of remembrance of the adults. None. She squeezed her mother's hand, and looked up at her, with pleading scared eyes. Pan picked her up, setting her on her hip.

Goten's lip quivered. He and Bra knew that she was really Trunk's daughter, but didn't want to say it. Trunks had never told Marron about it. Pan looked into Riokko's eyes. "This is Bra. That would make you… I'm not going to keep track. This is Bra, this is Goten, Marron… and Trunks."

Trunks had the greatest urge to correct Pan and tell Riokko to call him 'Daddy' instead of just 'Trunks.'

Riokko stared at Trunks. She had a strange feeling about him. He fitted all the details that Pan had told her about her father. And he looked like the man in her dreams that she was coming home to, yelling, "Daddy!" and jumping in his arms.

It hit her. Trunks was her father. She gasped. Everyone looked at her. Pan knew that she had put it together. She bent and put her lips to her ear. "Don't Riokko." She whispered. "Keep quiet please."

Riokko nodded, and let Pan kiss her cheek. The demi-saiyans heard what she said. 

Pan tried to get the attention off of herself and Riokko. Pan shuddered. "Brrrrr. Do you think that maybe we could go someplace warm to keep this reunion? It _just_ a _bit_ cold."

They laughed, and followed Pan down the street to small resturaunt. They all settled down and the were all crowded together to get warm. Riokko and Chelsey had hit it off and were playing in the restaurant. Goten, Bra, Pan, and Trunks watched as their kids played. They didn't care. They were going to get kicked out any way.

Pan sat in between Goten and Trunks. Pan looked over to Trunks. "So," she asked not knowing what to say to him. "How's Capsule Corps."

Marron laughed. "You have been reading the newspapers, haven't you Pan?"

Pan giggled. "Yeah… I guess it's different from the president's point of view."

Trunks smiled. "It's the same Pan. So, what do you do for a living?"

"I suppose since you found me I can tell." She took a deep breath. "In the newspapers ARTS section, I am the successful writer, Calline Bronch."

Bra spit out milk. "You're Calline Bronch?" she stared at her in utter belief. "How?"

"It's a cover up."

"You sure did take this 'I don't want to be found' thing pretty far, didn't you?" Goten asked.

Pan nodded. "I meant it."

Marron set her cup down. "Pan, that's what you never told us. Why?"

Pan looked at her. "Why what?"

"Why did you leave?"

Pan looked in her lap. She didn't want to tell Marron… it was hard enough Trunks knowing. She had planned to never see him again. But she couldn't hide from him forever. She took a deep breath. She looked up at Marron. Her blonde hair was slopping past her shoulders, and fell in her eyes. "Marron--I was just sick of it. I couldn't take it anymore. I was confused. I was getting mixed signals. I realized what was wrong now, but I don't regret leaving."

Marron smiled. "It's okay. You know we're always here for you."

Pan smiled. She couldn't help to look over to Trunks and sneak him an cold look. He looked away, his heart filled with guilt. He regretted letting Pan go, the second that she left.

A waitress walked over to them, followed by and angry manager. They all gathered their things, knowing that this wasn't the worst part of their day.

*

****

The walked down the sidewalks of Satan City, watching the two kids play together. They ran down the street, playing chase, and tag. Pan smiled as Riokko doged a snowball from Chelsey.

Trunks spoke. "That's-" he was about to say 'That's my girl… but decided against it. He added, "That's really cute."

Pan grinned. "Yup. That's my girl. A mini-me of well,no me or T-" she smiled.

Marron nodged her. "C'mon. Who's the father?We won't tell!" she added with a wink.

Pan smiled. "Well, she looks a lot more like Tony than me… but she acts more like me than him."

Goten smiled wearily. "Tony, huh? Here does he live?"

Pan smiled. "I don't know. And I don't care. He walked out on me when I told him I was pregnant."

Bra gasped. "You mean that Riokko never got to meat her dad?"

'Not until today…' Pan thought. "Nope. I don't want to her to meet him. He was cruel, and a player. I don't know about today. He may be married and have kids that he wanted and a wife he wanted to support."

Trunks hung his head lower. He wanted to make Pan just shut up. She had gotten enough guilt into him. Marron spoke up, as if it just occurred to her. 

"Pan guess what!"

Pan smiled. "What Marron?"

"Trunks and I are married!" Trunks cringed. The last thing he wanted Pan to know. He was married now. As if he didn't care for her an more. But he did. He… really did care for Pan.

Pan's heart sank. She sniffed in the cold. She looked up at Marron, smiling a big, wide smile. "That's great you guys! Congratulations!"

Marron grinned. "Thanks Pan! I wish you could have come to the wedding. It was so hilarious! Bra tripped and made Goten fall flat on his face, dragging her down too!"

Both Goten and bra turned bright shades of crimson. "Marron--we told you not to ever mention that again."

"But Pan has a right to know! She wasn't there. And plus you two aren't still embarrassed by that…are you? That was three years ago!"

"Yes it is still embarrassing! What if you fell flat on your face at my wedding?"

"Then I would have laughed about it!"

"Yeah?"

"Yeah!"

"Bring it on Bra!"

"You got it Marron!"

Trunks smiled as his sister started a cat fight with Marron. He glanced over to Pan. Her head was bowed, starring at her feet. She looked up, smiling at Riokko and Chelsy run ahead of the adults.

Trunks saw a single clear tear roll down her cheek from her left eye. He smiled weakly and wiped it away with his thumb. Pan looked up at him in surprise, but smiled warmly.

"Thank you."

"For what?"

"For wiping my tear away."

Trunks smiled. "Pan-chan, I will always be here to wipe your tears away."

Pan sniffed again. "You haven't been here for the past five years."

Trunks frowned. "Hey. You told me to stay away."

Pan raged with anger. "Trunks!" she whispered back, her voice getting horse and raspy. "Why are you so arrogant?"

Trunks shrugged, his lips forming a frown. "I dunno... must be a family thing."

She shook her head, trying to put everything together. Why did he always act so childish? It was because of him, that she was there, getting sick every other week, making sure Riokko had enough food, and warm clothes to wear to school, and crayons to color with. "Trunks," she began again, her voice calmer this time. "Just answer me something. And answer me truthfully. Do you feel guilty at all, for driving me, and Riokko out of our home? I had a life Trunks. I wonderful life, and went on and ruined it."

Goten joined the conversation by now, marking how much Trunks really did hurt his niece. He looked Trunks in they eye, which Trunks dogged. He couldn't look at Goten, when he was hurt a family member.

"Why do you bring that up Pan? Why? It's not like the world cam crashing down on you--"

"But it did! It did come crashing down on me, don't you get it? You tore my world apart." Pan stuffed her hands into her pockets and kept on walking forward, picking up a grueling pace. Trunks had to jog briskly to keep up with her.

"Cool it, you two." Goten suddenly appeared between them, trying to get them to stop fighting. "You aren't twelve anymore. Don't get into a pissing contest. Talk it out like normal, mature adults."

Pan and Trunks both stared at him and raised an eyebrow. "I never, in my life," Pan said, starring at him, "thought that you, Goten, would ever be the one to tell people to act mature and be rational."

Goten blushed, and rubbed the back of his head. "Well, uh, you see, nobody else here is a father, so I uh, have to be mature to set a good example. Yeah, that's it!"

"I'm a father," Trunks pointed out. But GOten simply shook his head.

"Yes, you helped give birth to child, that makes you partially a father. But the entire raising of you kid makes you a father. And you didn't raise Riokko. Pan did."

Trunks looked forward as he was talking. He started another conversation on another topic, but Trunks didn't catch it. He was starring at Riokko, and Chelsy, but for once, he felt his heart ache. And this time it for real; for the love that it held for this child, he knew less than thirty minutes.

_'What had become of me?_' Trunks asked himself, glancing sideways past a department store. He saw his reflection starring back. He had dark circles under his eyes, his hair needed to be combed badly, due to the wind of course, and he was in a dark suit which made him look old and grumpy. He used to wear bright suits to work, his favorite was spring green. It was pan's favorite too.

He looked back over to Pan, who was now fully in the conversation with Goten, laughing and joking with him as they both took a trip down memory lane. Bra and Marron were still at it. Marron... he loved her, but then he looked at Pan, and wanted to say the same thing. 

Marron is the kind of girl who takes time to fall in love with; you have to learn to love her. But you can fall head over heals for Pan in less than a second.

*****

A/N: Poor Trunkskie-pooh! I hate it when people make pople in their fics call him that! He's suffering a lil... starting to regret being with Marron now that he's found Pan again. IS Pan happier off alone than with Trunks? Pleople, I don't know when the title comes into place, but ohwell! Thank you to all of you who reviewed! I have over 40 with three chapters! My other DBZ fic I was only like 8th chappy when I reached 40!

A special thanks to:

Akuma Musume, Mary, Melissa, love2jump, Roxie, Saiyan Serpent, The GirlieGyarados, pannybaby123, pd, dbzfan2006 aka ssj2gohan2006, Juu-Chan, Kira, Karena, phibrizo, aahhh, Lady of Flame, AMCM74, Brandon B, Pirya-chan, fluffy, masiha, and Tom.

That's 22 reviews for one chapter! Please, let's try to get close to it again!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

P.s. I would also like it if I got emails. Thanks!!!! And oh yeah… TRUNKS WILL SUFFER!!!! ***evil laugh*** I'm just tired of everyone making Pan suffer…hehehehehehe. Don't worry. He won't die or anything. I don't think….j/k.

l

l

l

v

Click this button!


End file.
